ZADDER: Un Recuerdo
by Rise Of Nightmare
Summary: Puede decirse que fue un accidente y que después de todo la situación marcha normal. perdida de memoria, eso es todo, luego la recuperas, pero después te llamarán loca y, aunque no lo seas, querrán que formes parte de ello. el principio es de lo más normal, pero las cartas, ellas son las que nos traen problemas. Chris Hemsworth, Tom Hiddleston y Alba Zadder nos acompañarán.


En esta historia se incluyen personajes como Chris Hemsworth y Tom Hiddleston... Para las fans

;3 ¡Disfruten, comenten y recomienden!

* * *

**_Un Recuerdo_**

_¿Cómo puedo saber si soy yo quien está enferma, _

_o si son ellos quienes tienen la razón?_

Vietnam. 03/07/12

El ruido me aturde tanto, bombas, cohetes, casquillos de balas cayendo. Hay muertos por todas partes. Me arrastro hasta donde están ellos para que me vean, un hombre de color oscuro se para enfrente de mí, creo que es Johnson, es uno de los nuestros, trata de cargarme, se detiene, pide ayuda, alguien con lentes de aviador se detiene tras de mi y me cargan, no logro reconocerlo, otro de lentes me dice que resista. Cierro los ojos.

Despierto aún más aturdida.

Un castaño corre a abrir la puerta de una de las tiendas de campaña, me recuestan en una camilla y comienzan a revisarme.

– ¡Ahhg! ¡Mi pierna, idiota!– me quejo al sentir como la levantan para ponerme bien en la camilla, checan mi abdomen, luego los hombros, después mi espalda, luego la cabeza, di un último suspiro.

– Sangra demasiado, avisen que la guerra terminó y que hemos triunfado – avisó una de las militares, creo que es Danny – El helicóptero está afuera. Rápido súbanla… dudo mucho que sobreviva.

– No den tal malas expectativas –dijo alguien.

– No se lo digan a Chris –escuché decir al chico con lentes de aviador, Bill.

– Entendido, señor.

**Capítulo 1**

Bill.

– ¡Vamos, carguen una vez más las paletas! – decía el doctor.

– ¿se pondrá bien? – preguntó su madre.

– Está en buenas manos, no se preocupe pero por favor salgan.

Y fue todo lo que escuchamos, ella está inconsciente, sangraba tanto, nunca la habían vencido así. Nunca la había visto así. Tan débil.

– ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Georg, mi hermano –

– Aún no sabemos, apenas están haciendo que responda, no hay signos vitales. – se me quiebra la voz.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Eso fue lo último que vi.

– ¿Se lo diremos a Chris?

– No ¿para qué? –dije- dudo mucho que "él" tenga tiempo de visitarla.

– Deberíamos decírselo Bill –dijo Danny-

– Está en Iraq –dije- es una guerra importante, si lo interrumpen pierde –dije burlesco.

– No como tú en un videojuego –murmuró Danny.

– Bill, si es venganza, es una muy cruel–dijo Georg.

– Me la debe, ellos dos mataron a Ann, no deberían hacer misiones juntos sí terminaran es caos le dije.

– Bill, sabes que era necesario –dijo Danny.

– ¡Su muerte no era necesaria! –grité, algunas personas me miraron sorprendidos.

– Bill, tranquilízate, tú bien sabes lo que pasó y por qué –me dijo Georg.

– Sí, pero, no discutiré por ello, no tengo tiempo –dije.

– Hermano vamos a casa, volveremos mañana ¿okey?

– Está bien.

– Y aunque no lo esté, tenemos que descansar.

– Yo me quedo cuidando que no venga Marco –dijo Danny.

– Gracias.

Han pasado exactamente ocho días y contando desde que nos dijeron que Alice está en coma, dicen que tal vez esto dure un mes, probablemente menos, probablemente más.

Todos los días vienen a visitarla, incluso hoy en la mañana. Los chicos y yo le hemos dejado flores y globos, incluso hablamos con ella, pues según Rodríguez, su doctor, dice que nos puede escuchar, pero no reaccionar, y se equivoca, ayer en la tarde los chicos y yo estuvimos platicando sobre como triunfamos ese día, ella gimió cuando comenzamos a hablar de lo que le sucedió, no se lo hemos dicho a nadie, pero nosotros pensamos que en serio si reacciona a nuestras voces y a las de sus padres y hermano. Por el momento solo esperamos lo mejor. Son las diez de la noche y a rastras siempre me llevan a casa. "Espero que mañana despiertes". Es lo que siempre le digo después de besar su frente.

Chris.

Dejé los irritables y aturdidores ruidos de cada explosión en esta batalla, entré a una campaña para organizar más atajos a Bagdad, pues sé que durante el camino no faltará ver sangre derramada por todo el lugar, dejé a Liam, mi hermano, a cargo del trayecto, él ha decidido revisar luego el mapa, espero que no lo haga tarde, pues ahora no sé en dónde se encuentra.

– Dentro de dos horas partiremos a Bagdad –me anunció Tom mientras entraba.

– Gracias –le dije y miré de nuevo el mapa.

– Descansa un rato, te ves peor que hace unos meses, cuando se separaron.

– No, tengo demasiadas pesadillas como para dormir…

– Chris –me llamó –ella está bien, si no te contesta es porque también está ocupada –me dijo.

– Hace una semana que no contesta, tenía que mandar municiones estos días, son necesarias –le dije.

– Aun no son necesarias y no estas preocupado por eso, y sabes que el armamiento estará en Bagdad –dijo frustrado.

– Se supone que hace una semana y días regresó a Los Ángeles, iría de visita con sus padres, ni siquiera aparece en el GPS –cubrí mi cara con mis manos.

– Hemsworth –me miró aún más irritado –eres como una mujer investigando si su marido la engaña, déjala que disfrute un tiempo de algo mientras la vuelves a ver, que disfrute de su soltería, créeme, nada malo le va a pasar, y menos a ella, así que también deja de preguntarte el por qué, porque créeme, con alguien tan posesivo como tú, cualquier mujer trataría te alejarse, pero tu bien sabes que ella trata de aceptarte tal y como eres

– Excepto con lo de Gustavo –le dije y el soltó una carcajada –no te rías, fue vergonzoso pensar que mi cuñado era su amante.

– ¿Cómo no reírme? Ese día llegaste a su casa, viste que un chico la abrazó y te pusiste celoso, comenzaste a sospechar sin saber, fuiste un gran pendejo ese día –me dijo.

– Sí, y justo en su cumpleaños –lo miré, seguía riéndose, pero en cuanto una granada se escuchó a lo lejos dejamos las risas y salimos rápido del lugar – ¡Salgan rápido de las campañas! –grité –diríjanse a los camiones, ahora mismo partiremos a Bagdad, Rob, avisa a quienes falten –tomé mi metralleta, Tom igual, luego sacó las llaves de la camioneta y subimos a ella –un momento –dije -¿Y Liam? –bajé rápido de la camioneta – ¡Liam! –grité, comencé a buscarlo, entré de nuevo a la campaña, tomé bien mi arma y disparé al hombre que trataba de golpear a mi hermano – ¿Estas bien? –sonreí y me golpeó con un tubo de papel.

– Idiota –se levantó y rio – habías olvidado el mapa.

**Capítulo 2**

Alice.

– Sus signos vitales están bajando. – lo escuché decir.

– ¡Doctor, no está mejorando! – ahora es una mujer.

– Preparen las paletas –dijo un hombre.

– No responde.

Lo único que escucho son voces. Pasan tantos recuerdos, pero se ha quedado en uno, recuerdo mi primer viaje a Australia con mi padre, todo por mis caprichos.

~FLASH BACK~

Hoy me preparo para mi vuelo, iré a Melbourne, Australia, pues mi padre dijo que cumpliendo yo los dieciséis y mi hermano los catorce podríamos acompañarlo a La Marina o al ejercito australiano, cosa que hemos querido desde que me dejó ingresar al ejército -o sea a los trece por un reto nuestro-, dice que si sigo en él, es porque quiere que sea buena si planeo seguir haciéndolo, aunque sabemos que mi madre no está de acuerdo, ni conmigo, ni con mi hermano.

– Rápido, Alice, Gustav –nos dice mi padre para subir ya al jet.

– Ya vamos –mi hermano y yo nos despedimos de mi madre, de Danny y de los hermanos Hagen, luego subí al jet.

Definitivamente me dormiré más al rato, pues son quince horas de vuelo.

– Cuando lleguemos les presentaré a dos grandes amigos, son tres, pero dudo que el tercero vaya, tal vez vas a conocer a sus hijos –dijo mientras se sentaba.

– ¿Y cómo se llaman tus amigos?- preguntó Gus.

– Craig Hemsworth, Albert Yenks y James Hiddleston

– Y ¿desde cuándo los conoces? -pregunté.

– Desde que entré a hacer mi servicio militar a la verdadera edad correspondiente, hija.

– ¿Y para qué los conoceremos? –ignoré.

– Porque uno nunca sabe cuándo se le ofrecerá algo, incluso puede que trabajen junto a sus hijos

– ¿Y cómo se llaman?

– Christopher, Thomas, Enric y Marco.

Hemos llegado a Melbourne, mi padre dijo que me llegaría un mensaje con el nombre y dirección del hotel, y eso es lo que espero.

Ya llegó.

De: Mamá  
Para: AliZaVo.  
Asunto: Hotel

The Langham Melbourne  
1 Southgate Ave, Southbank VIC 3006  
+61 3 8696 8888 ()

– Aquí está el mensaje –le dije a mi padre y él le dio la dirección al chofer. Llegamos al hotel, es bastante lujoso, pero no entiendo - ¿para qué un hotel?

– Porque ahí te quedaras tu cuando yo no este

– ¿y por qué no estarás? –preguntó Gus.

– Porque tendré trabajo… digo, sí irán conmigo a La Marina, pero cuando haga misiones no

– Entendido, señor. – entramos a la suite y dejamos nuestras maletas, estaremos aproximadamente cuatro o cinco meses aquí, si es que mi padre decide no completar el año o hasta cinco aquí, que lo dudo. No, sé qué lo hará, mis estudios los aré y enviaré por internet a mis maestros, y eso es ventaja ya que tengo buenas calificaciones.

– Deberías tomar una ducha y ponerte ropa formal o casual, hoy habrá una cena de bienvenida, son las doce del día, pueden ir a conocer el lugar.

– ¿Y por qué no vamos los tres?

– Porque tendré cosas que hacer

– Ah.

La cena será a las ocho, dentro de una hora y media, así que me dirigí a mi habitación, fui al baño, entré a despertarme a la ducha, el agua tibia cae sobre mi cuerpo relajándome, tal vez hoy sea una noche larga. Al salir, busqué mi ropa, el clima está fresco y hay mucho viento, me puse un vestido coctel negro, es ajustado de la cintura para arrida y lo demás cae por encima de mis rodillas algo flojo, de tirantes gruesos y con un cuello grande redondo, se ve un poco mi escote, pero me veo elegante, tomé mi chaqueta beige de cuero y salí a la sala para buscar en mi maleta mis tacones negros y, mi padre me miró.

– Me pondré celoso –dijo.

– No te preocupes, papá, yo la cuidaré –dijo Gus.

– No creo que alguien se quiera meter con "La ruda hija" del capitán Zadder –reí.

– Espero que no, porque así no te vez nada ruda

– Me sé defender, papá –tomé una liga y me hice una coleta alta.

– Hija…

– Dime

– Se ve tu tatuaje en la clavícula

– ¿Debo cubrirlo? –me miré al espejo y vi mi tatuaje.

– No, no hay problema, pensaran que eres mayor de edad, pero, espero que traigas un buen suéter, estamos a diez grados, la temperatura puede bajar.

– Esta bien, ¿Cuándo salimos? -pregunté.

– En cuanto pueda acomodarme este moño –dijo mientras hacía y deshacía el listón.

– Creo que mamá puso uno de broche por aquí –busqué en la maleta y le di el moño con broche, luego me puse mi chaqueta.

– Gracias, hija, ahora hay que irse, hay prisa.

Mi padre se fue en un auto, Gustavo y yo en otro, pues en la tarde logramos conocer algunos lugares. Tomé varias calles hasta llegar a un hotel, supongo que estarán en el salón junto a la terraza, es grande y bonito, todos están vestidos formalmente, mujeres con vestido y hombres con esmoquin, entramos y nos miraron, tomaron mi chaqueta al entrar, tomé a mi padre del brazo y comenzamos a caminar hacia donde mi padre nos dirigía. Llegamos a una mesa, en ella habían cuatro hombres y dos mujeres, los más grades estaban con sus esposas y los otros dos son más jóvenes, nos acercamos y mi padre saludo.

– Bien, ellos son Craig Hemsworth y James Hiddleston –dijo y los saludé- señores, ellos son Alice y Gustav Zadder, mis hermosos hijos –rieron.

– Los dos tienen fuerza e inteligencia, definitivamente nos serán de ayuda–dijo Craig.

– Perdón, pero Alice es la fuerza y yo la inteligencia, solo ella está en el ejército –dijo Gus.

– Oh, ¿y a que piensas dedicarte? -preguntó James.

– Primero que nada, a aprobar todas las materias –río.

– ¿y a mi no me presentas? –dijo un hombre castaño que se acercó con un joven rubio y otro pelinegro.

– No sabía que estarías aquí -dijo mi padre y lo saludó con gusto- hijos, el otro de mis más grandes amigos, Albert Yenks.

– Un gusto señorita, y joven Zadder, estoy seguro de que nos serán de mucha ayuda –dijo mientras me saludaba- estos son mis hijos Enric y Marco Yenks –nos saludaron, Marco besó mi mano, lo cual me fue extraño.

– Un gusto, señorita –dijo, luego se fueron a otra mesa. Mirando más de cerca tras el bar, un hombre nos mira demasiado.

– Alice, no vayas –dijo Gustavo al percatarse de mi análisis.

– Tengo que… -decidí decir que iba al baño, caminé hasta el bar y me senté a unos cinco bancos del sospechoso.

– ¿Zadder? –miré de reojo a quien me llamó, es uno de los chicos que estaban con los amigos de mi padre- ¿tú también sospechas?

– Demasiado –dije.

– Mi amigo está en la otra esquina, ¿Qué te parece si…? -no terminé de escucharlo, me levanté sigilosamente ignorándolo, en cuanto el sospechoso me vio salió corriendo, lo perseguí en tacones hasta tumbarlo, todos nos voltean a ver, más porque mi vestido se ha subido un poco, mi padre corrió hacia mí, en medio de la pista todos hicieron espacio hasta vernos solo nosotros, volteé al hombre para verlo a la cara, en cuanto giró me dio un golpe en el labio haciendo que sangrara un poco, lo tomé más por la fuerza, quedándome a horcajadas de él, agarré mejor su playera y le di un golpe en la cara, justo con mi mejor anillo haciendo que ahora él sangrara.

– ¿Quién te envió?

– Perra estúpida ¿crees que te diré? –dijo.

– Lo harás –le di otro golpe con el codo, haciéndole una abertura en la ceja hasta que mi padre decidió separarme de él.

– Ellos se encargarán hija –dijo mi padre, otros militares se llevaron al hombre, me puse de pie y la gente comenzó a aplaudir, los miré indiferente y me dirigí con mi padre a nuestra mesa y sus amigos se acercaron a mí.

– Qué vergüenza contigo –me dijo Gustavo.

– ¿¡Qué!? –le dije sorprendida- ¿hubieras preferido que hubiese un tiroteo aquí? Estás loco.

– No empiecen –reprimió mi padre.

– En serio nos ha sorprendido señorita Zadder –dijo James.

– Bueno, Alice, continuemos con lo que debíamos, te presento a mi hijo, Chris Hemsworth –dijo Craig y Chris se acercó a mi estrechando mi mano, es alto, fornido con cabello castaño claro y corto, de ojos azul claro, es atractivo, y por cómo se mueve, con mucha confianza, sabe que lo es.

– Un gusto, espero no haberte molestado en el mini bar –dijo, Chris, pues él estaba de mi lado en la barra.

– De ninguna manera –le sonreí amable.

– Y este es mi hijo, Tom Hiddleston –dijo James.

– Un gusto Alice, bienvenida a Melbourne –me saludó Tom, también es alto, de tez blanca, un poco más clara que la mía, es elegante, se ve vanidoso, sus ojos son de un azul muy claro y su cabello negro, hasta el hombro y en pocas capas, también es muy apuesto.

– El placer es mío –respondí.

Después de cenar comenzó el baile -mi maldita parte favorita- pues como siempre, mi padre o mi hermano me sacan a bailar.

– vamos, hija, un día sin pretextos concédele una pieza a tu viejo padre–dijo.

– Papá, tienes treinta y nueve, y lo malo de que la conceda –me puse de pie- es que haces que baile con todos –reímos.

– Sí, sí, ya vamos a bailar

– Bien –dije frustrada, nos dirigimos a la pista, el grupo toca música algo lenta, como para platicar con quien se te acerque, mi padre comienza a hacer que me mueva con él a ritmo de la música, no mucho y Chris se nos acercó.

– ¿Me permite? –preguntó Chris.

– Claro –dijo mi padre y después se fue con sus amigos al bar, ahora Chris solo está parado frente a mí a menos de medio metro.

– Emmm, hola –sonrió… siento que quiero sonrojarme, pero me controlo y no lo hago.

– Hola –dije.

– ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

– Si, ¿ya qué? –colocó una mano en mi cintura y con la otra tomo mi mano, comenzamos con el baile lento.

– No te gusta bailar ¿cierto?

– No mucho, no esta música.

– ¿Qué música te gusta?

– Guns and Roses… Aerosmith… Poison… Metallica… Bon Jovi… Three Day Grace… y otros… ¿Y a ti?

– De hecho, casi lo mismo –sonrió.

– Ah, qué bien…

– ¿Me permites?-dijo Marco mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

– Claro –dijo Chris- estaré en el bar.

– Luego vamos, entonces –dije, él sonrió y se fue, luego Yenks y yo comenzamos a bailar algo menos lento.

– Es una linda noche ¿no crees? –dijo y miramos las estrellas, pues la pista de baile es como una terraza con jardín.

– La verdad que sí –contesté y luego lo miré, me percaté de que él ya me estaba observando, no sé por qué, pero me molesté un poco.

– No pensé que la hija del agente Zadder fuera tan guapa –dijo Marco.

– Bueno, ya ves que sí –le dije y miré hacia otro lado, cambiamos de lugar.

– Modesta… ¿Qué te hace tan atractiva? –se preguntó y me miró –tus ojos azules que logran hacer un tono violeta con las luces, tus carnosos labios o… tu fascinante cuerpo –terminó dejándome harta.

– Exactamente ¿Qué quieres saber? –le pregunté.

– ¿Tienes novio? –dijo, justo cuando estuve a punto de irme llegó rápido Hiddleston.

– Hola ¿me permites? –le dijo en un tono posesivo a Marco.

– Claro –besó mi mejilla y me enojé más –creo que ya vamos haciendo fila –le dijo a Tom y se fue, luego comenzamos a bailar un poco.

– No le hagas caso, siempre ha sido un idiota con las mujeres –me dijo al notar mi cara de frustración.

– Gracias –le dije

– Por nada, tu frustración se veía desde el espacio –me hiso reír.

– Sí, no lo toleré –dije.

– Bueno, y ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaran aquí? –preguntó Tom.

– Yo me quedaré el tiempo que se quede mi padre, uno, dos, tres años tal vez, mi hermano se irá pasado mañana.

– ¿No le gustó Melbourne?

– Oh, no, claro que le gustó, pero es un niño muy ocupado, se hace de muchos planes… emmm, ¿vamos al bar?

– ¿Tomas?

– ¿Tú no?

– Obvio que si

– Bueno, yo no mucho si es por gusto, pero logro aguantar grandes cantidades –dije mientras caminábamos hacia el bar.

– ¿En serio?

– Sé que no es de "señoritas", pero, solo lo hago si es concurso –dije y el rio.

– Haz de tener una gran resaca ¿no?

– De hecho, no, no una resaca grande, pero si un ligero y no tan molesto dolor de cabeza que logro quitar con una pastilla en cuestión de minutos.

– Genial, no había conocido a una chica así.

– Creo que porque no es normal –dije y me senté en un banco a lado de Chris.

– Hablando de… Chris también aguanta grandes cantidades, pero el si tiene una muy "gran" resaca.

– ¿De que hablan? –preguntó Chris.

– De que logras aguantar grandes cantidades de alcohol –dije.

– Y de que Alice también, pero que ella no tiene resaca –le dijo Tom.

Horas después, la gente comenzó a irse, los Hemsworth invitaron a los Hiddleston y a nosotros a pasar tiempo en su casa, lo cual aceptaron todos, menos sus esposas, pues cada quien tiene sus asuntos. Fui por mi saco y por las llaves de mi Mustang 67, mi padre sabe que Gustavo y yo queremos irnos a casa, pero hace que vayamos con con la excusa de que él se irá en un auto con sus amigos y que yo lleve a Chris y a Tom a la casa Hemsworth. Nos subimos los cuatro al auto, antes de subirse discutieron, Tom se sentó a mi lado y Chris atrás con Gustavo, me reí y me miraron, solo comencé a manejar.

– Chicos, llevaré antes a mi hermano a casa –dije.

– Está bien, no hay problema –dijo simple Chris.

Dijo y di la vuelta al hotel para salir hacia el boulevard.

– _Nawet jeśli nie jest _–dijo Gus, genial, ya empezará a renegar en polaco.

– _Gustav, nie zaczynaj _–le contesto.

– _Alice, nienawidzę mojego ojca, aby tego dokonać, w L.A., jest to samo._

– _Wiem, ale nie jest źle się trochę jak w domu._

– _Dobrze _–dijo y calló, por buen rato en el camino, comenzó a platicar con su compañero de lado, o sea Chris.

Luego de unos minutos le di una de las tarjetas del cuarto y bajó, me fui del lugar hasta que él entró al hotel. Luego, le pedí la dirección a Chris y puse las órdenes en mi GPS, serán unos veinte minutos o más de trayecto.

– Perdón por ser entrometidos pero, ¿estaban teniendo una discusión? –preguntó Chris.

– La verdad sí, no le gusta que mi padre lo haga perder tiempo para lo que sea que tenga que hacer según él.

– ¿Qué idioma era?

– Polaco –dije.

– Era obvio idiota –le dijo Tom.

– Perdón –dijo Chris –pero yo no sé hablar varios idiomas.

– Y ¿eres de L.A.? –preguntó Tom.

– Emmm, no.

– ¿Rusia?

– _Nop_

– ¿Y el apellido ruso? –preguntó Tom.

– Mi madre es Rusa.

– ¿De dónde son? –dijo Chris.

– Larga historia.

– Yo la quiero oír –dijo Tom y me miró sonriente.

– La resumiré ya que viajamos mucho… nací en Berlín, Alemania, y mi hermano en Moscú, Rusia, hemos vivido en Alemania, en Rusia, en Polonia, en París, en New York y actualmente en L.A.

– ¿Y sabes hablar ruso, alemán, francés y polaco? –dijo.

– Sé hablar varios idiomas, sí –dije.

– Increíble, y ¿Por qué son de diferente nacionalidad? –dijo Chris.

– Bueno, ya que mi padre es alemán, quiso que su primer hijo fuera de su misma nacionalidad, y mi hermano es ruso porque mi madre estaba presentando su nueva marca de ropa en Moscú y su fuente se rompió allí –dije simple- y ¿Qué edad tienen? –pregunté.

– Casi dieciocho –dijo Chris.

– Yo casi diecinueve –continuó Tom - ¿y tú?

– Casi diecisiete –dije.

– Eres pequeña

– Pero fuerte –contesté.

– Aun creo en que pudiste haber golpeado a Yenks –dijo Tom.

– ¿En serio? Pues tienes razón –le dije.

– Hablemos sobre nosotros –dijo Chris.

– ¿desde cuándo se conocen? –pregunté.

– Desde los dos años -dijo Tom.

– Oh.

– ¿Qué dice tu tatuaje? –preguntó Tom, me sacó de orbita al señalarlo directamente.

– Oh, bueno… -me detuve en un rojo y visualicé mi tatuaje por el retrovisor, es el que más me gusta, "Life is not always easy, and even in the war we stay living", comencé a manejar de nuevo **–**dice: "La vida no siempre es fácil, incluso en la guerra nos mantenemos viviendo.

– Entonces te gusta lo que haces –dijo.

– Demasiado, mi madre quiere que lo deje, pero no quiero discutir eso.

– Bueno, entonces cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué música te gusta? –preguntó ahora Tom.

– Me gustan varios, más rock, alternativa, romántica, pop, metal.

– Casi lo mismo que a nos. –dijo Tom- ¿te gusta la lectura?

– ¿o los videojuegos? –completó, Chris.

– Las dos me fascinan –contesté.

Luego de unos minutos de camino llegamos a la casa de los Hemsworth, entramos, Chris nos llevó hasta la terraza, mi padre y sus amigos seguían bebiendo.

– Papá, solo vine a dejar a los chicos, como habías dicho, oh y Louis, el chofer, te estará esperando para cuando te quieras ir al hotel –dije.

– Está bien… ¿y tu hermano?

–  
Lo dejé en el hotel

– Hija, diviértete con los chicos, conoce a tus futuros aliados, en fin, mañana comienza el fin de semana, sabes que esos días son libres.

– _Dobrze _–dije y salí del lugar, dando la espalda, salí de la casa y me dirigí a mi auto, justo después de arrancar el auto y ya casi salir de la propiedad, vi a Tom y a Chris corriendo hacia él, me detuve.

– ¿Sucede algo?

– ¿Ya visitaste la playa St Kilda? –preguntó Chris.

Estos meses han pasado volando, no he tenido tiempo de contactar ni a mi madre como para poder hacerlo con mis amigos, mi padre dijo que cumpliríamos dos o tres meses más aquí por su trabajo, que incluso pueden agregar medio año más o dos, mi único problema ha sido Marco, literalmente me acosa, y cada que lo golpeo solo se burla y vuelve a tratar de besarme o abrazarme o de arrinconarme contra una pared, ya van varia veces en las que Enric es testigo. En fin, Tom y Chris, se han vuelto muy especiales para mí, sabemos todo el uno al otro, hemos tenido demasiadas aventuras y regaños juntos, pero todos han valido la pena, lo único de lo que sé que me arrepiento es de qué los dos me atraen y yo les atraigo. Salidas por separado, cuando uno sale y regresa hasta un día o días después, me han confesado lo que sienten, pero quien más atracción mutua tengo es con Chris, admitiré que Tom me llegó a besar, pero dejamos eso atrás y ahora tiene novia, lo cual ya no sale muy seguido con Chris y conmigo. Hoy me dirijo al _Crown Tower Melbourne_, mi padre dijo que tenía que recoger algo y que estaba a mi nombre, Chris decidió acompañarme. En cuanto llegamos la gente nos miraba, las chicas a Chris y los hombres a mí. Incómodo. Me dirigí a recepción y un castaño alto y guapo se apresuró a atenderme.

– Bienvenidos al Crown Tower Melbourne, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar señorita?

– Gracias, vengo a recoger un paquete.

– ¿A nombre de quién?

– Alice Zadder Vólkova-dije.

– Oh, si… aquí tiene –me entregó un caja de chocolates.

– ¿Vine por esto? –exclamé.

– Bueno, al menos no fue una bomba –dijo Chris.

– Solo firme aquí –dijo el de recepción, que aún me miraba coqueto, Chris lo notó y me abrazó por la cintura, solo reí.

– Gracias –le dije y fuimos al restaurante del hotel, pedimos la comida y en minutos nos dieron nuestra orden.

– ¿Qué será?

– No lo sé –tomé la caja y la abrí, dentro hay una tarjeta y una carta.

– ¿Qué dice? –preguntó el curioso de Chris.

– Dice: "hija, perdón por decírtelo así, pero para cuando leas esto yo ya estaré rumbo a Japón, la tarjeta es de tu nueva suite en Melbourne, pasaremos un año o dos más aquí, yo regresaré en uno o dos meses, tendrás algunos meses libres de misiones ya que se han controlado ciertos problemas, así que estarás con los chicos un tiempo más… y obviamente ¡Feliz cumpleaños n° diecisiete!"… genial –dije.

– ¿te has enojado?

– Para nada –contesté indiferente.

– Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, Alice, quiero decirte algo.

– ¿Qué es? –pregunté, él está serio, debe ser algo importante, tal vez hablará sobre las ultimas misiones.

– Bueno, Alice, hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, misiones, fiestas, regaños…

– No olvides que Hiddleston estuvo ahí también –reí.

– Sí, pero hoy no está él. Por eso hoy quiero decirte, que… me gustas, desde que tu padre nos presentó, y no sabes cuánto, creo que ya he esperado lo suficiente para decírtelo, así que, Alice ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?

~FIN DE FLASH BACK~

No sé si esté soñando, pues estoy en una caja de cristal, por más que quiero romperla no lo hace. Y cada vez se llena más de arena. Y más. Y más. Lo único que tengo fuera es la nariz. Ahora ya no. Trato de romper el cristal. No cede. Tengo arena en todo el cuerpo, trago tierra. Un momento, escucho un ruido. Una grieta, sigo golpeando y golpeando hasta que…

– Ahhg! – trago bocanadas de aire, cuando abro los ojos hay un doctor y unos cuantos enfermeros, me siento tan pesada – ¿en dónde estoy? – sé que en un hospital, pero, ¿por qué?

– Al despertar lo sabrá – dijo el doctor.

– ¿Por qué al des…per...

He caído de nuevo en el sueño, me siento débil.

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

~FLASH BACK~

Nuestra relación ha ido muy bien, de hecho, es el mejor novio que he tenido, hoy cumplimos tres años juntos y él quiere que hagamos una parrillada.

Casi veintiuno y definitivamente no tengo tiempo para nada, carrera, proyectos, últimos exámenes y misiones, pienso separarme de Chris ya que estaré muy alejada de él, aparte se ha vuelto muy sobreprotector, igual de distante, y, un poco grosero. Dice que solo por eso no debería echar a la basura estos años. Hoy, tengo dia libre, asi que iré a una fiesta que aran nuestros amigos y familia, por mientras, Tom me acompaña en el camino.

– ¿En serio lo cortaras hoy?

– Ni me lo menciones, por favor.

– Alice, llevan casi cuatro años y medio juntos, no creo que sea justo… menos por el com… -se calló.

– ¿Por el com...?

– Olvídalo.

Llegamos al lugar saludando a todo el mundo. Hablamos, comimos, bebimos, bailamos, jugamos. De todo, luego alguien conectó un karaoke y todos se emocionaron cantando mientras ganaban puntos en el juego, Tom y yo pasamos casi a la fuerza, buscamos en las canciones y comenzamos a leer la letra, Tom decidió empezar y que diéramos juntos el coro:

_Mama take this badge from me  
I can't use it anymore  
It's getting dark too dark to see  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_

Me miró y todos cantamos.

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

Yo empecé a cantar, el coro lo hacemos todos por lo visto.

_Mama put my guns in the ground  
I can't shoot them anymore  
That cold black cloud is comin' down  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Mi padre se paró a cantar y con su parte todos reímos.

_"YOU JUST BETTER START SNIFFIN'  
YOUR OWN RANK SUBJUGATION JACK  
'CAUSE IT'S JUST YOU AGAINST YOUR TATTERED LIBIDO,  
THE BANK AND THE MORTICIAN, FOREVER MAN  
AND IT WOULDN'T BE LUCK  
IF YOU COULD GET OUT OF LIFE ALIVE"_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

_Oooooh. Yea._

Terminamos y me dirigí a la cocina por otra bebida, no mucho y Chris entró.

– ¿Es cierto?

– ¿El qué?

– ¿Crees que esto es un juego, Alice?

– Todo va en serio, Chris.

– ¡Lo dudo mucho! –gritó- Alice, hemos pasado tantos momentos juntos, guerras, misiones y de más, ayer fue tu cumpleaños número veintiuno, yo quería estar contigo y con tu familia ¿y que pasó? Alice se fue a Japón a una misión para evadir a todos –se acercó a mí y me dio un beso -¡Que mierda!

– Chris, cálmate.

– Alice, te amo, y no lo tomas en serio, siempre es lo mismo, es como si fuera otro videojuego para ti.

Tiene razón, prácticamente desde que lo conocí somos inseparables, más desde que comenzamos a ser novios, se lo di todo, sé que la gente dice que hacemos ver como si todas las parejas fueran perfectas, pero yo no creo merecer a un hombre así, que lo da todo por mi y yo muy poco por él, hice caso omiso y salí del lugar. Luego de cantar casi todos y hasta repetidas veces, hicieron que Chris pasara casi por la fuerza, cuando pasó, buscaron en internet la canción, la música nos desconcertó a todos, luego comenzó a cantar.

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

Las personas lo miran y ponen demasiada atención a la letra, al igual que yo, él se mueve por el escenario y sigue cantando.

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

Su Mirada choca con la mía, él no se ve nada bien, sigue cantando.

_No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

– ¿Pero qué…? –dije.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Tom.

– La letra… -lo mire.

– Yo no sé nada, así que ni me mires… -me dijo.

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

– Extraño –dije y Hiddleston me miró.

_The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't bleed us again_

Su mira esta triste, como de decepción. Decepción hacia mí.

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong_

Me sigue mirando, sus ojos están irritados, espero ser la única que lo ve, porque los míos también.

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

Todos quedaron desconcertados con la letra, se miraban unos a otros, luego aplaudieron, Chris se bajó del escenario para atender su teléfono, luego escribió un mensaje, que pronto me llego.

***¿Por qué lloras?***

No le respondí –no estas llorando –me digo a mi misma, pero cuando mi celular sonó lo atendí, pero me salí del lugar, tomé un taxi y me dirigí a mi suite, aunque sé que tarde o temprano él llegará aquí también, entré y fui hasta mi cuarto, me desvestí por completo, solo me puse un short y una playera negra en cuello V para ya irme a dormir, ha sido un día agotador, aunque antes, no me hará daño observar Melbourne.

Me había quedado dormida en el diván de la terraza, lo note porque ya eran casi las cinco de la madruga y alguien había tocado la puerta. Crucé mi cuarto, la sala, hasta llegar al recibidor.

– Chris, hola.

– Hola

– Por Dios… –lo miré bien, esta hecho una mierda y apesta a alcohol- Vamos, pasa –dije, pero lo sostuve cuando apenas dio el primer paso casi cae en una de las mesitas de vidrio-

– Alice yo…

– Shht, tienes que tomar una ducha, Chris –le dije y lo llevé hasta la regadera, le quité la ropa y lo deje solo con su bóxer, Carajo, aún me sorprende ver ese cuerpo tan formado.

– Alice, perdóname, por favor.

– Shht. –lo senté en la barra de mármol de la regadera, es muy útil para sentarse cuando ando lastimada, me alejé un poco y abrí la llave de la regadera, el agua me salpica un poco y Chris comienza a reaccionar con el agua fría, luego tibia.

– Yo…

– ¿Por qué? –dije.

– Hay que ser sinceros, Alice.

– Okey.

– Entonces tu y yo ya no…

– No –dije, se tragó las lágrimas, sus ojos están hinchados, ha estado llorando.

– Bien, solo quiero que sepas que te amo –tomó mi mejilla, mojándola un poco.

– Eso ya lo sabía –le dije, Chris se levantó, se quitó el bóxer, dejándose a mi vista, tomó una toalla y se la enrolló en la cadera, se sentó en una de las sillas de adorno, me paré frente a él.

– Y que soy un idiota –dijo con voz ahogada y mordió sus labios para reprimir un sollozo.

– Eso también ya lo sabía –dije y sonreí.

– ¿Por qué sonríes? –dijo con un gesto torcido de desaprobación y tristeza.

– Porque a veces eres muy inocente –me puse en cuclillas, lo tomé de los cachetes y lo besé, cortamos hace meses, pero...

– ¿Entonces? –lo miré- ... Alice, si es un adiós, esto es demasiado cruel –me miró.

– Sé qué recuperaremos el tiempo perdido, claro, si quieres.

– ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Alice! ¿sabes lo destrozado que estoy como para que quisieras hacerme esta broma?... y lo del tiempo, eso es obvio que sí –me comenzó a besar hasta ir topando con los muebles y caer en la cama.

Hoy tuve bastante trabajo. Y aún falta, hoy iré con Sara, la jefa en la CIA, para que me de mi nueva misión, por ahora solo me dirijo a su oficina.

– Alice, de una vez te digo que me odiaras por esta misión –dijo Sara.

– Pues habla ya, mujer.

– Bueno, estos últimos meses han estado formateando varios importantes sistemas de empresas asociadas con nosotros, contándonos, han asesinado a bastantes personas y, entre ellas, eres la que sigue.

– ¿Y tienes alguna pista?

– No es pista, esto ya es seguro, el asesino es Craig Hemsworth y sus aliados, o sea su esposa y sus hijos, supuestamente quien vendría siendo tu asesino es Liam o Christopher Hemsworth.

– Espero que no sea una de tus bromas, Sara –conociéndola, reí irónica.

– Ojala y lo fuera.

Mierda.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

– Matar al jefe y a sus asesinos… ten la lista –me extendió un papel que pronto tomé-

v Craig Hemsworth

v Nina Hemsworth

v Liam Hemsworth

v Christopher Hemsworth

v Louis Hemsworth

v Leonard Owen

v Arthur Quios

– ¡Estas, loca! ¿tengo que matar a Chris?

– Si es que él no te mata primero.

– Esta es una vil estupidez, hoy tengo una cita con él.

– Lo lamento, Alicia pero...

– Esto es una mierda. –dije y salí furiosa del lugar. ¿Cómo rallos mataré a mi novio?

– Espero que te haya gustado la cena.

– En verdad que sí. –dije, pues como había dicho antes, hoy tenía una cita con Chris en su jate, su familia está en un comedor cruzando la puerta de enfrente y Chris y yo en otro, no ha estado ni muy sospechoso, toda la noche me he arrepentido de llevar un arma conmigo.

– Alice, he tomado muy en serio todos estos años juntos, y desde hace bastante, me di cuenta que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado –se puso de cuclillas- por eso, Alice… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

– Mierda –murmuré.

– ¿Alice?

– Sí –dije emocionada y me puso el anillo en mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

– Gracias –me besó, luego su teléfono sonó y su cara cambió, también el mío sonó y contesté.

– Alice, soy Sara.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Sé que ya has matado a Leonard y a Arthur, pero sabes que aún faltan cinco.

– Dios mío, Sara –colgué.

– Ahora vuelvo, linda –dijo Chris.

– Está bien –dije, el entró al comedor con sus padres. Uno… dos... tres…cuatro.  
cuatro balazos he escuchado, sonido de tacones corriendo, otro balazo, abrieron un poco la puerta.

– Alice, ayúdame

– ¡Nina! –está agonizando, abrió toda la puerta, Chris esta tras ella.

– Alice, no entres –escuché y cerraron la puerta, lo único que vi fue una masacre, lo último que escuché, fueron más balas, comenzaron a entrar unos cuantos hombres con armas queriéndome disparar, discretamente con el silenciador fui matando de uno a uno. Chris salió de la habitación apuntando con el arma, sin saco, con su camisa, cara y manos ensangrentadas y el cabello despeinado. Yo solo conservo sangre en el rostro por uno de los golpes de los hombres del barco.

– No –dijo y seguía apuntando.

– No creo que podamos con esto, Chris.

– No me digas eso, no me hagas esto, Alice – se acercó con los ojos llorosos, me dí la vuelta y caminé, justo cuando iba a montar un jet-ski, Chris me tomó del brazo, me giró y me besó- lo arreglaremos, pero por favor no te vayas.

~FIN DE FLASH BACK~

* * *

Continue...


End file.
